¿ Chrome ? Chicos de KHR x Chrome DukuroAkihiko Dukuro Yaoi
by V413ri4
Summary: Ella una chica tranquila e inocente, lastimosamente esa chica se verá envuelta en problemas que ni ella misma sabía que provocaba en los chicos que ella conocía. [historia Yaoi, descripción adentro ].
1. Descripción -

**Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Akira Amano**

 **Historia** **con Yaoi** **Historia/trama mia e de mi imaginación y un poco basadas en la realidad**

\\\\\\\

Descripción.

Tímida,amable e inocente,esas palabras describían a Chrome Dukuro,una chica de estatura baja,cabello largo,pelo amarrado,de color entre morado y púrpura,su ojo izquierdo del mismo color que su cabello y el otro cubierto con un parche y de complexión delgada.

La vida de aquella chica,cambiará drásticamente cuándo el arcobaleno del sol,Reborn,le pidió un pedido. Extrañamente los guardianes e líder de Vongola y algunos aliados de la misma,actuarán de manera extraña cuando está se vio envuelta en aquel pedido de Reborn.

Ahora ella tendrá que aprender sobre su nuevo cuerpo,y con ayuda de ellos la ayudarán a entender su cuerpo,pero algunos se pasarán de una simple ayuda.

Dejando a la pobre chica,ahora chico,dejando el nombre de Chrome e Nagi,y cambiandolo por Dukuro Akihiko hermano menor de Chrome Dukuro...

 **Nueva historia,yaoi y tal vez harem para el tierno de Aki,(Nagi).**

 **Lime no hard,perdón pero el hard casi no me sale...**

 **reviews? fav? follow?**

 **- _V413 -_**


	2. Summary -

\\\\\

Summary.

No podía creerlo, definitivamente eso era un sueño,o tal vez una broma de un ilucionista. Se tocó levemente donde solían estar sus pechos, más sin embargo se sentía plana,miro a los chicos que se encontraban enfrente de ella,y estos miraban con asombro a la chica,ella se sonrojo bajando la mirada no hallaba que decir.

La pobre chica se encontraba nerviosa,mientras movía sus piernas sintiendo "algo" entre estas,"algo" que no se encontraba antes ahí. Por mover sus piernas de esa manera,ella misma provocó que de sus labios saliera un gemido. Una vez que salió ese gemido, rápidamente se tapó la boca,esperando que ninguno de los presentes haiga escuchado aquello.

Pero para la mala suerte de ella,los chicos si la escucharon varios de ellos se sonrojaron, otros se voltearon para no verla, disimulado el sonrojo que se encontraban en sus mejillas.

Ella solo quería hacerse bolita y no haber aceptado ese pedido del arcobaleno del sol...

\\\\\

 **Summary listo,y gracias por el** **reviews.**

 **Otra cosa,los capítulos al principio serán cortos,de 700 palabras. Al menos que los quieran más largos. Pero después de unos cuatro o cinco capítulos...**

 **reviews? fav? follow?.**

 **\- V413.**


	3. Capítulo Uno

Aclaraciones ( por si las moscas).

 _« Pensamientos »_

 _Murmurós._

~~~ - Salto de tiempo.

Normal.

 **Narración normal :**

Una mañana un poco ruidosa en la residencia Sawada, ya que los Vongola y algunos de sus aliados se encontraban reunidos en la sala del capo de Vongola.

— Silencio - el bebé de traje y fedora cayo a los chicos. — Bien. Los llamé a esta reunión para decir que todos los que están aquí presentes. - miro al castaño y este se encontraba asustado. — Nos iremos de campamento. - cuando terminó de hablar, el castaño se relajo .

— Kufufu no iré. - hablo el de ojos heterocromaticos.

— Si. Si irás, e dicho todos. Exepto tú Chrome, necesito que hagas algo.

— Kufufu, y se puede saber que. - miro al bebé, más este no le prestó atención.

— Eh?, C-claro... - dijo tímidamente.

— Bien. Ya se van llendo. - les apunto con su pistola.

Todos se fueron a sus hogares a arreglar sus cosas para el campamento, unos más molestos que otros, exepto el castaño, el se fue a su cuarto. En la sala solo quedaba Chrome Dukuro y Reborn. Este último miraba divertidamente a la chica

— _« Esto será muy divertido » . -_ pensó el hitman, — Bien Chrome, sígueme. - al terminar de hablar Reborn camino y Chrome le siguió .

~~~

Una vez ambos llegaron a su destino, el bebé paso primero y la chica lo siguió temerosa me. Caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta el paso primero dejando pasar a la chica, una vez ambos entraron el bebé la guío hasta llegar con otro bebé, un bebé de cabello verde y bata.

— Ya está listo. - hablo Reborn, hacia el otro.

— Si. - fue su respuesta. — Es ella ?. - pregunto el, viendo a la chica mientras está miraba a otro lado que no fueran ellos dos.

— Si, es ella. - le contesto mirando de reojo a la chica. — _Más te vale que funcione, Verde. -_ lo amenazó en voz baja, para que la chica no lo escuchará, y por supuesto, ella no lo escucho.

— Por supuesto que sí, Reborn. - le dijo e se volteó e comenzó a teclear. — Es mi invento, claro que funcionará. - terminó de hablar sin voltear a ver a Reborn.

— Bien. Y cuánto durará. - pregunto y mientras éste terminó de hablar, el bebé de cabello verde se volteo mirando fijamente al otro.

— Durará casi un mes. - Contesto con simpleza.

Una vez que el término de hablar, estos dejaron de hablar y se voltearon a ver a la chica.

— Bien Chrome. Los chicos muy pronto llegarán, tú te quedarás dónde estás no te muevas, oíste. - le hablo, ocultando sus ojos con su fedora. Una vez terminó de hablar Chrome asintió con su cabeza.

— Bien. - se volvió a ver a verde . La chica se volteó a esperar a los chicos.

Narra Chrome :

— _« E-esto es extraño... Según recuerdo, Reborn-san me trajo al laboratorio de Verde-san, para yo ayudarle en algo. »_ \- pensé mientras miraba mi alrededor.

Un poco lejos pude ver a Verde-san y a Reborn-san, hablando sobre algo, lo que no alcance a escuchar, solo escuche lo último.

— Durará casi un mes. - ¿Un mes? ¿Que durará un mes?.

Me les quede viendo a ambos, estos dejaron de hablar y se voltearon a verme.

— Bien Chrome. Los chicos muy pronto llegarán, tú te quedarás dónde estás no te muevas, oíste.

Una vez que Reborn-san terminó de hablar yo moví mi cabeza de arriba a abajo.

— Bien. - volvió a ver a verde-san. Yo me quedé en mi lugar, me volteó a esperar a Boss, Mukuro-sama y a los demás, solo espero que no se tarden mucho.

~~~

Narración normal :

Cerca de ese lugar, varios chicos se dirigían a dónde se encontraban Reborn, Verde y Chrome. Una vez llegaron al lugar los dejaron pasar dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, el que abrió la puerta fue el castaño de ojos cafés. Y una vez la abrió paso y los demás chicos también pasaron.

El último en entrar fue un pelirrojo de ojos igual, cerrando la puerta una vez se volteó pudo ver a los demás chicos que no se movían, miro extrañado a los chicos camino hasta llegar a lado de él chico de ojos heterocromaticos, sin dejar de verlos se puso a lado de este, dirigió su mirada en donde ellos estaban viendo y se sorprendió a ver a la guardiana de la niebla, con una camisa grande que le llegaban hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, muy grande, y unos de sus hombros descubiertos...

 **To Be Continue...**

Bien, esta historia será de capítulos cortos, de 700 palabras. O talvez más, eso depende de mí estado de ánimo, soy bipolar...

Escrito el Miércoles,14 de noviembre del 2018. 5:44 pm.

Publicado el sábado, 9 de marzo del 2019.

-V


End file.
